


The Princess and the Jedi

by Charity_Angel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Post-Episode s02e10: A Princess on Lothal, blame the birth parents, torturing your parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Princess Leia returns home with news. It's happy news... isn't it?





	1. Good News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/gifts).



“Hi, Daddy.”

Leia’s smile was bright and she bounced on her toes as she hugged him warmly.

“Well, hello,” Bail said, smiling in response. “I take it your mission was a success?”

“Oh yes,” she gushed; uncharacteristically chipper. “The Empire are getting wise to our ruse, but I managed to hand all three ships over, _and_ deliver aid to the people of Lothal.”

Bail hesitated slightly: based on the fact that it was going to be much harder for them to turn over their ships to the Rebellion, Leia’s demeanour was far from normal.

“And?”

Leia frowned just a little. “And what?”

“Leia…”

She sighed dramatically. “Fine, fine; I met a boy.”

Well, that was unexpected. Leia wasn’t usually one to make a fuss over boys. And, now that he thought about it, Bail had about the Lothal cell from Ahsoka.

“On Lothal?”

She nodded. “One of the Rebels.”

Okay, so there _could_ be more than one ‘boy’ among the Lothal cell, but he was fairly sure there wasn’t.

“You mean Bridger?”

Leia clasped her hands to her chest and sighed happily. “Oh, he’s so _dreamy_. His eyes… they’re like pools of sapphire, and his hair, it’s so thick and so dark it’s actually blue. And, did you know he’s a Jedi? He was so brave, going undercover to help me.”

Force, save him from a fifteen-year-old girl with a crush. How was he going to manage to put her off without making it seem like he disapproved of young Bridger? Because having a known Jedi around his daughter was an exceptionally bad idea – she didn’t need that kind of attention. That kind of attention brought Inquisitors who might sense that she was Force-sensitive, no matter how well-hidden they thought she was.

“Phoenix Squadron is on the move a lot,” Bail suggested slowly. “Sometimes they’re out of communication.”

She seemed to deflate a bit (and he felt bad for doing that to her, even if it was for her own good). “I know. But we can talk when he is in range, and I guess we’ll write when he’s not. And I’m sure we’ll bump into each other again – he’s very good at stealing things. I’m sure I can have him steal some other stuff sometime.”

“Yes, I’m… I’m sure we could think of something.”

Bail resolved to pull enough strings to ensure that Ezra Bridger and the crew of the Ghost were on the other side of the galaxy from Leia at any given time.

She beamed at him and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek. “Thank you, Daddy.”


	2. Rumbled

“Leia, that wasn’t kind.”

Her mother was laughing, her eyes twinkling in the mirror at her, so Leia didn’t take it to heart.

“Did you see the _colour_ he went?”

Breha covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

“You are so lucky that your father fell completely in love with you the minute he set eyes on you. He’ll forgive you. Eventually.”

Leia sighed and moved to unpin her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders.

“Leia, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“Ezra’s parents just died,” she said, turning to her mother “They were rebels too. It just… ‘Eventually’ doesn’t always come.”

Breha ran her fingers gently though the loosened tresses, something that Leia had found soothing ever since she had been a toddler.

“Sweetheart, I… I can’t say that what any of us do isn’t dangerous; that we’ll be completely safe. But you can’t think like that. And you really don’t need to worry. You might have terrified your father into near heart failure, but I’m fairly sure you’re completely safe with your father. He’ll probably think it’s funny in a day or so, once he’s gotten over the trauma.”

“You’re right,” Leia said, smiling once more.

“I’m _always_ right.”


	3. Realisation

“A… a joke?” Bail repeated weakly. “She was joking about her and Bridger?”

Breha was nodding and very clearly trying not to laugh.

Bail threw his hands up into the air in disgust. “Anakin has a lot to answer for!”

Breha shook her head, still amused. “Do you really think that Padmé wouldn’t have done that?”

“Padmé was running a planet at Leia’s age.”

Breha raised her eyebrows. “Your point being what, exactly?”

He frowned. “You’re right. Who let those two procreate? My only consolation is that there is another set of parents out there, being tortured by another Skywalker.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation with [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning), and it kind of had to be done for today.
> 
> I feel our princess would have approved.
> 
> #maythefourthbewithyou #glitterforcarrie


End file.
